Talk:List of homages in The Swan Princess Movies/@comment-2607:FEA8:80A0:293:9CB6:2152:755C:DDB9-20180830235229
The Care Bears 1st Movie Animation | Adventure | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Musical | Mystery | Sci-Fi - March 29, 1985 Doug Stone as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Steven Wright) Paul Soles as Uncle Professor Leonardo Cherrywood (Kim Old Grandfather's),(sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of John Cleese) Fred Stinson as Evil Batty Louie (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jeremy Irons) Wendie Malick as Ann Cherrywood Tim Allen as Timothy Cherrywood Allyce Beasley as Grandma Troll (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Carol Kane),(speaks with a an french brookyln accent) Allcye Beasley as Baby Bear (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of David Ogden Stiers),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) Allcye Beasley as Mama Bear (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jo Anne Worley),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Wardrobe (Beauty and the Beast) Richard White as Papa Bear (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Daws Bulter),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Yogi Bear),(speaks with a an french brookyln accent) Nika Flutterman as Grandma Troll (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Suzanne Pleshette),( Uma Thurman as Petunia the Troll (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Eva Gabor),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Ms Duchess (The Aristocats) Andre Sogliuzzo as Mr Grumpy Old Troll (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Ian McShane),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) Whoopi Goldberg as Diego Aron Tager as Uncle Mr Troll (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Chris Gifford) The Care Bears 2: A Our New Generation Animation | Adventure | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Musical | Mystery | Sci-Fi - March 21, 1986 John Ingle as Colonel Coach Camp (Camp Champ's Grandfather's Bossy),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Daddy Topps The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) Linda Gary as Christy Granny's (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Grandma The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) Paul Soles as Uncle Professor Albert (Christy Old Grandfather's),(sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of John Cleese) Tim Allen as Marvin (John & Christy's Father's) Wendie Malick as Becky (Dawn and Christy Mother's) Mary Jo Catlett as Annabelle (John & Dawn or Christy's Old Grandmother's) Doug Stone as Male Moose (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Steven Wright) Jayne Eastwood as Female Moose Jayne Eastwood as Birthday Bear/Mrs. Kim Cherrywood Pauline Rennie as Cozy Heart Penguin Joel McKinnon Miller as Disney's Maverick Animation | Action | Comedy | Drama | Family | Music | Thriller | Western - May 27, 1994 Pooh/Tigger Howard Morris as Gopher Travies Oates as Bud Luckey as Eeyore Phillip Glasser as Fievel Mousekewitz Wayne Stewart as Wylie Burp Joe Lynch as Grundel Toad Danny Mann as Mozo Will Ferell as Loren Lester as Gringo Tony Jay as Cow Chazz Palminteri as Richard Kind as Laurie Metcalf as James Cromwell as Don Rickles as Jim Varney as Erik Von Detton as Vincent Price as Thomas.F.Wilson as Bronson Pinchot as Mackenzie Astin as Will Stoneman Kevin Spacey as Harry Kingsley Mel Gibson as Bret Maverick Jodie Foster as Annabelle Bransford James Garner as Marshal Zane Cooper Stephen Root as Graham Greene as Joseph Alfred Molina as Angel James Coburn as Commodore Duvall Geoffrey Lewis as Matthew Wicker Paul L. Smith as The Archduke Max Perlich as Johnny Hardin Ving Rhames as Music by Danny Troob & Mark Isham Paul Shaffer Mel Gibson Phobe Snow Sheena Easton Randy Newman Steve Bartek John Williams James Newton Howard Robert Lopez Kristen Anderson-Lopez (End Title Version) Jolly Holiday Lullaby Softly (uncredited) Music and Lyrics by Paul Shaffer Sung by Don Rickles & Jim Varney Pocahontas Animation | Action | Comedy | Drama | Family | Fantasy | Musical | Romance | War | Thriller - May 26, 1995 Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Michael Oliver as Madge Sinclar as Jeremy Irons as Vincent Price as Rattflice Paul Shaffer as Wiggins Jason Weaver as Music By Danny Troob & Mark Isham John Powell Phil Collins Dropzone Animation | Action | Family | Fantasy | War | Thriller - Dec 23, 1994 (Premiere) Chris Farley as Michael James Fox as Rob Lowe as Norman D. Golden II as Devon Bulter Pauly Shore as Bones Conway Faizon Love as Robin Harris Marques Houston as Kahlil Phillip Glasser as Winthrop "Opie" Dee Bradley Baker as Batty Koda (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Robin Williams) Dee Bradley Baker as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Paul Shaffer) Joey Camen as Interrogator No. 1 / Slash / Holli's Door Jonathan Chase as Troy McGinty Raghuram Rajan as Sergeant Harley Jamie Kennedy as the Evil Ice Cream Man Silas Weir Mitchell as Evil Lloyd Cedric The Entertainer as Theresa Randle as Tone-Loc as Shawn Bradley as Jim Rome as Denis Leary as Ron Glass as Mel Gibson as Ryder Britton as Stephen Root as Laurie Metcalf as John Ales as James Cromwell as Michael Wincott as Jamal Mixon as Jerod Mixon as David Hyde Pierce as Andy Dick as Niketa Calame as Matt Damon Mel Winkler as Kyla Pratt as Raven-Symoné as Lexie Bigham as Ossie Davis as Wanda Sykes as Music By Steve Jablonsky & Mark Isham Phobe Snow & Huey Lewis Sheena Easton Nick Glennie-Smith Jeff Danna David Newman Tyler Bates Danny Troob Gary Rdystrom Muppet Treasure Island Action | Adventure | Comedy | Crime | Family | Musical | Mystery | Romance - February 16, 1996 Tim Curry as Old Long John Silver (vocal Impression Speaking voice of George Carlin),(speaks with a french west country like a pirate accent) Jessi Corti as Jennifer Aniston as Sarah Hawkins, Jim Hawkins' mom (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jayne Eastwood) Jada Pinkett Smith as Craig T. Nelson as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Sacha Baron Cohen) Bill Farmer as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Tom McGrath) John DiMaggio as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jeffrey Katzenberg) Corey Burton as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Chris Miller) Rob Paulsen as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Andy Ricther) Frank Welker as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Christopher Knights) Corey Burton as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Conrad Vernon) Elisa Gabrielli as Susan Roman as Jennifer Saunders as Mrs. Bluveridge Kevin Bishop as Jim Hawkins Billy Connolly as Billy Bones Dustin Hoffman as Unlce Captain James Hook Music By John Powell Lennie Niehaus Space Jam (featuring with the Green Latern) Animation | Adventure | Comedy | Crime | Family | Fantasy | Mystery | Romance | Sci-Fi | Sports - October 25,1996 Adam West as Green Lantern / Ace Rich Little as Jean-Bob (speaks with a french accent) Steve Harvey as James Coburn as Garry Marshall as Buck Cluck the Leghorn Bruce Dinsmore as Tomar-Re/Danger Duck Whoopi Goldberg as Jada Pinkett Smith as Dom DeLuise as Itchy/Fagin Bette Midler as Georgette Roscoe-Lee-Browne as Francais Richard Mulligan as Alberto Einstien the Rabbit Beaver (Space Jam) Hal Holbrook as Harry Shearer as Carole Shelley as Paddi Edwards as Barbara Barrie as Corey Burton as Onus/Winston/Sykes Richard Kind as Tom/Ace Bunny Rob Paulsen as Rev Runner Frank Welker as Jerry Fred Willard as Melvin the Alien Grandpa Catherine O'Hara as Tina The Alien Grandma Don Knotts as Mayor Turkey Lurkey Mark Dinal as Morkubine Porcupine Patrick Stewart as Mr Old Woolie Sheep Amy Serdias as Foxy Loxy (from Space Jam),(she's a bully) Paul Reubens as Estelle Harris as Nichelle Nichols as John DiMaggio as George Carlin as Principal Fetchit Rip Torn as Kilowog Dabney Coleman as Susan Roman as Goosey Loosey Afre Woodard as Charlton Heston as Narrator Music By John Debney & James Newton Howard Michael Tarvea J.A.C. Redford Lennie Niehaus Van Dyke Parks Brain Wilson Hercules Animation | Action | Adventure | Comedy | Crime | Drama | Family | Fantasy | Musical | Mystery | Romance | Sci-Fi | Thriller - June 13, 1997 Billy Joel as Dodger Bill Farmer as Goofy Jason Mardsen as Max Goof Pauly Shore as Bobby Zimmeruski James Coburn as Cranky Saytr Bill Murray as Jason Mitchell as Charles Barkley as Jason Weaver as Sheryl Lee Ralph as James Cromwell Laurence Fishburne as Sykes Thom Barry as Samuel Lord Black as Jeff Pidgeon as Dan Gerson as Music By Danny Troob & Mark Isham Paul Shaffer Randy Newman ... songs: music and lyrics by Paul Shaffer ... songs: music and lyrics by Phobe Snow ... songs: music and lyrics by Sheena Easton ... songs: music and lyrics by Billy Joel ... songs: music and lyrics by Steve Bartek James Newton Howard Danny Troob (featuring Pinetop Perkins and James Woods) ... musician: jazz double bass, saxophone, rock piano, wah muted trumpet harmon, jazz electric guitar, muted trumpet, trombone, tuba composer additional music from Hades Blues Theme Music Ruth Pointer Gary Rdystrom George of the Jungle Animation | Action | Adventure | Comedy | Crime | Family | Musical | Romance - July 18, 1997 Ray Liotta as Captain T.C. Doyle Christopher Walken as King Louie Bill Murrary as Baloo the Tap Dancing Bear Garry Shandling as Male Pigeon/Ikki the porcupine Phil Proctor as Drunk Monkey Leo De Lyon as Flunkey the Langur Nathan Lane as Timon Julie Kavner as Female Pigeon Nick Nolte as Bernie The Gorilla Catherine O'Hara as Penny The Skunk Kathy Najimy as Chil the vulture/Tillie Hippo the Clown John Rhys-Davies as Woolie the Circus Mammoth Clown Allison Janney as David Ogden Stiers as Owl/Koala Marshall Bell as Major Pederson Tony Pope as Alligator James Earl Jones as Mufasa (cameo) Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi Richard Kind as Larry/Robert the Chimp 1 Bruce Willis as RJ the Chimp Wallace Shawn as Cranky Old Chimp James Belshui as Benny Gilbert Gottfried as Iago John Goodman as Bill Randa James Hong as Y B'ham Rowan Atkinson as Zazu (cameo) Saving Private Ryan Action | Drama | Family | Fantasy | Music | War | Sci-Fi | Thriller - July 24, 1998 Mike Myers as Steve Burns as Tyrese Gibson as Jonathan Goldstein as Lisa Kudrow as Suzanne Plesehette as Sherry Stringfield as Marlee Matlin as Denis Leary as Gil Mars James Cromwell as Don Rickles as Jim Varney as Phoebe Snow as Greg Eagles Tarzan (featuring with Zoboomafoo) Animation | Action | Adventure | Comedy | Drama | Family | Fantasy | Mystery | Romance | War | Thriller - June 18, 1999 Gord Robertson as Zoboomafoo (speaks with a an liverpool british uk accent) Mary Gibbs as Baby Terk Kristen Stewart as Young Terk Ponah Bobo as Baby Tantor as Young Tantor Charlie Sheen Weiner as John Smith (she's a breaking a 4th wall),(sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Mel Gibson) Con Pebrahams as Teenage Tantor (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Denis Leary) Con Pebrahams as Teenage Tarzan (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Scott Weinger) Daniel J. O'Donnell as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Denis Leary) June Foray as Tantor Grandmother's Yancy Butler as Teenage Terk (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Linda Larkin) Howard McGillin as Rodney the Old Orangutan Tony Daniels as George of the Jungle Kenneth Branagh as (speaks with a an liverpool british uk accent) Sam Neill as Chris Kratts as (speaks with a an liverpool british uk accent) Martin Kratts as (speaks with a an liverpool british uk accent) John Cleese as Ape Ian McShane as Rupert Everett as Lyle van de Groot (Clayton Son's),(speaks with a an liverpool british uk accent) Greg Cruttwell and Abraham Benrubi as Max and Thor Nanci Chambers as Tarzan Mom (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Samantha Eggar),(speaks with a an liverpool british uk accent) William Roberts as Tarzan Dad (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jonathan Pryce),(speaks with a an liverpool british uk accent) Zoella as Young Jane Danny Glover as Narrator Andi Peters as Kevin Duala as Hafifu Majinuni Sterling Jarvis Music By Hans Zimmer & Mark Mancina Roise Perez as Rain Pryor as Nani (sound like a voice speak"of cheer bear) Mel Gibson as Jon Lovitz as (sound like a voice speak"of randall boggs Nicholas Bird as Squirt (Speaking voice of Kathleen Herles) Steve Harvey as Ice Age 2: The Meltdown Animation | Action | Adventure | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Mystery | Romance | Sci-Fi - March 31,2006 Music By John Powell & Lennie Niehaus Debi Derryberry as Jayne Eastwood as Lauren Tom as Harvey Fierstien as Roscoe-Lee-Browne as Dom DeLuise as John DiMaggio as George Carlin as Rip Torn as Hal Holbrook as Carole Shelley as Corey Burton as Samantha Eggar as Gary Marshall as Christopher Lloyd as Jim Cummings as Dom DeLuise as Itchy Rue McClanahan as Frou-Frou Roseanne Barr as Maggie Judi Dench as Mrs. Caloway Jennifer Tilly as Grace Nichelle Nicholas as Buck Grandmother's Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Buck M. Emmet Walsh as Charlotte Zucker as Fred Dalton Thompason as Buckaroo (Buck's Dad) Randy Quaid as Alameda Slim Seth MacFarlane as Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse Eddie Carroll as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of John Cleese) George Lindsey as Dennis Quad as Charles Dennis as Rico Charles Haid as Lucky Jack Carole Cook as Pearl Joe Flaherty as Jeb the Goat Steve Buscemi as Wesley Richard Riehle as Sam the Sheriff Lance LeGault as Junior the Buffalo G.W. Bailey as Rusty Patrick Warburton as Patrick Estelle Harris as Audrey the Chicken Sam J. Levine as the Willie Brothers Ann Richards as Annie Charlie Dell as Ollie the "Baa" Edie McClurg as Molly the "Baa" Keaton Savage, Ross Smanteris and Bobby Block as "Baa" Bill Farmer as The Donkey Roger L. Jackson as Tommy the Ox Joe Whyte as The Vulture Peter Siragusa as Clem the Vulture Bruce A. Young as Morse John Sandford as Rooster Nehemiah Persoff as Amy Irving as Sandy Duncan as Mark Harelik as Charlie Alder as Colin Fox as Bo Derek as Gloria Allred as Lily Tomlin as Kathy Bates as Kathy Najimy as Rob Paulsen as Chief/Napoleon Wilbur D'Jamin Bartlett as Vicki Lawrence as Jake.T.Austin as Steve Harvey as Sean McCann as Brian Dennehy as Zach Grenier as Music By Alan Menken & Lennie Niehaus Riders in the Skies Joel McNeely Michael Tarvea John Debney Richard White Howard McGillin Ced-Rock Herles as Eeyore the Bengal Pink Camel (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Cole Hawkins),(speaks with a an india accent) as Zoboomafoo Tony Jay as Charles Kimbrough as Mel Gibson as Elephant Susan Roman as Freddy the Len Carlson as Kong Joey Camen as Skullcrawler